


В одну реку (дважды)

by Xalatath



Series: Banana Split [4]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Loss, Romance, Summer Split Play Off references, i just love Rogue okay?, no beta we coping, Русский | Russian, пастораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: - Приятно знаешь ли оказаться рукис на Ворлдс второй раз.
Relationships: Oskar "Vander" Bogdan/Steven "Hans sama" Liv
Series: Banana Split [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	В одну реку (дважды)

**Author's Note:**

> окей я планировала дописать и выложить это вчера, но я была слишком увлечена своим малдингом, так что я дописала это сегодня, когда я уже не могла больше малдить потому что (ну вы видели финал сплита лол)
> 
> много любви всем фанатам Rogue <3
> 
> пы.сы. я слишком люблю пейринги ботлайна, чтобы их не писать

Это все равно, что кидать монетки на дно колодца.

_ Главное, что мы вышли в Ворлдс. _

...монетка летит, плеска внизу от нее совсем не слышно, потому что колодец такой глубокий, что ты можешь вообразить всплеск, но не услышишь его на самом деле.

_ Главное, что мы - первый сид. _

Еще одна монетка летит вниз. 

Снизу тянет стылой водой, которая помнит еще сошедший зимний снег. Такая холодная, что зубы начинает ломить, только при мысли о том, как прикладываешься к вытянутому из колодца ведру.

_ Это ровным счетом ничего не значит. _

Еще одна монетка срывается вниз.

Но на этом утешения заканчиваются.

Монетки тоже.

Он снял очки, чтобы потереть веки и тер их очень очень долго - самое действенное средство по борьбе с непрошенными слезами со времен школы. 

Матчи шли с задержкой, как положено, так что у них еще оставалось время, чтобы прийти в себя. 

Голоса вокруг него сплетались в один толстый кокон беспокойного гула.

Ничего не закончилось, если как следует подумать. В конце концов, у них есть Ворлдс, которых не было на весеннем сплите после их позорного вылета. 

В конце концов, у них есть теперь репутация не команды однодневки, но...

_ Ебал я все это в рот, _ подумал Оскар, прикидывая, хватит ли у его сил встать со своего кресла. Фредди что-то говорил, но Оскар, в принципе, наизусть уже знал почти каждое слово, потому что за свою карьеру слышал столько раз все это, переиначенное, перевернутое, от разных людей, в разных командах. Поэтому в голос Фредди он сейчас не вслушивался.

В какой-то момент до него снова дошло, что он тут старше всех и опытнее, и, наверное, только вот Ханс...

Каспер подошел к нему совершенно неожиданно, взъерошил ему волосы пятерней, потом обнял со спины, немного укачивая, рискуя опрокинуть Оскара на пол вместе со стулом.

\- Вот это все такой нереальный отстой, мужик, - пробубнил он ему и Оскар почувствовал, что его немного начало попускать.

Рутина после проигрышного матча ничем не отличается от победного, только все намного подавленнее, чем обычно. Еще, все будут даже не смотря на попытки Фредди их остановить, выискивать у себя ошибки, выбирать их тщательно, как блох у потерявшейся, а потом найденной на улице домашней кошки.

Но хотя бы никто из них не будет искать только одного виноватого во всем игрока. Выигрываем как команда и проигрываем как команда.

Удивительно, что с “Роуг” это было действительно не просто красивыми ничего не значащими словами, а стало вполне себе действующим живым девизом.

Ужин задерживался немного из-за постматчевого интервью с Фредди. В офисе снова были перебои с интернетом, поэтому оставалось только радоваться тому, что первыми по списку были сегодня победители - Алекс ненавидела заставлять Лори ждать.

Антон сварил всем горячий шоколад, хотя это и шло немного вразрез с его кулинарной философией. Но сейчас пришло время нарушать правила, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить горечь от поражения. 

И горячий шоколад казался идеальным пласебо.

Они разбрелись по офису, потому что все же каждому нужно было немного времени побыть один наедине с собой. И это тоже была важная часть рутины. Они все равно соберутся вместе за ужином, который будет предпредпоследним в этом году здесь, а чрез пару дней их ждет полет в Шанхай и в офис они вернуться только после оффсезона.

Так что сейчас им надо было побыть каждому наедине со своими мыслями.

О том, что будет дальше, за Шанхаем, Оскар сейчас предпочитал не задумываться.

Если бы он курил, то пошел бы сейчас курить на балкон, но курить и профессионально играть в Лигу Легенд значило бы сократить свою жизнь еще вдвое, так что Оскар просто вышел подышать воздухом. Тем более, что на балконе сейчас никого не было.

На улице стало прохладно и это было здорово - холод его всегда успокаивал. Он оперся на поручни, разглядывая улицу перед собой, давая отдых все еще уставшим глазам.

Балконная дверь за его спиной закрылась со щелчком, а затем он услышал голос Стивена:

\- Ты, кажется, кое-что забыл.

Стивен протянул ему кружку с горячим шоколадом, и глупо было бы отказываться, хотя Оскару не так, чтобы и хотелось его пить. А еще Стивен закрыл за собой дверь и значит хотел побыть наедине с ним.

Горячий шоколад, конечно, лечил почти все душевные раны, Антон тут был прав, что решил сварить им после матча, пусть даже это и могло бы отбить напрочь аппетит (хотя Оскар сомневался, что кто-то в здравом уме и трезвой памяти из них откажется от ужина, который приготовил Фокси), но Оскару казалось, что это все равно, что лить перекись водорода на почти уничтоженную взрывом руку. Вроде и понимаешь, зачем, но толку от этого действа мало.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, забирая кружку из руки Стивена. Его порция была без горы сливок сверху и это заставило Оскара чуть улыбнуться. И на вкус немного перчило. После первого же глотка он почувствовал, как кровь быстрее разгоняется по его жилам.  _ Ладно, это не настолько все и бессмысленно, _ подумал он.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил его Стивен. Он вертел свою кружку в руках, Оскар не видел и на ней шапки сливок, но тут все было объяснимо - Стивен скорее всего просто старательно сковырял ее раньше, чтобы съесть в первую очередь. 

\- Да.

\- Ты просто тер глаза, дольше, чем обычно. Тебя все это расстроило.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал он, но не дождался привычного кивка от Стивена. Тот наоборот, посмотрел на него прямо, сжав губы. В его взгляде читалось откровенное недоверие.

\- А ты злишься. И глупо будет это отрицать сейчас, Ханс.

\- Я не... - Стивен вздохнул, затем сделал глубокий и медленный глоток из своей чашки. Оскар слишком хорошо знал признаки раздражения, которые сейчас проступали на его лице, даже если Стивен и думал, что он успешно справляется со своими чувствами.

\- Я не хочу чтобы это все выглядело так, словно мы что-то должны доказывать. Ни ты, ни я. Не наша команда вообще. Словно для того, чтобы мы что-то из себя представляли нам надо было пройти проверку какую-то вшивую проверку на качество. Merde, - Стивен раздраженно попытался сдвинуть очки, чтобы потереть ладонью глаза, и Оскар без колебаний забрал его чашку, чтобы Стивен не облился шоколадом в процессе, - мы с тобой уже были здесь много раз. И остальные ребята тоже, пусть и на в плей оффе LEC. Мы  _ знаем _ , как играть bo5.

\- Когда ты приходишь в команду рукис, ты автоматически становишься рукис и все твои достижения обнуляются. Ты стал забывать правила, Стивен, - подколол его Оскар. 

\- Приятно знаешь ли оказаться рукис на Ворлдс второй раз.

Стивен замолчал и посмотрел на него из-под спутанной челки. Оскар выдержал его взгляд совсем немного, а потом они оба рассмеялись и Оскар осторожно поставил их кружки на стул рядом с перилами.

Стивен шагнул к нему порывисто, обнимая за талию, и Оскар конечно же сразу инстинктивно бросил взгляд на стеклянную дверь балкона, но жалюзи на ней были все еще опущены. 

Никто бы ничего не увидел, проходя мимо нее с той стороны.

Поэтому он также быстро обнял Стивена в ответ.

Стивен уткнулся ему лицом в грудь и даже через два слоя ткани его дыхание было горячим и остро чувствовалось кожей, и Оскар вдруг понял, что ему будет плевать, если кто-то сейчас зайдет на балкон. Он будет готов принять ответственность за это.

Он обнял Стивена в ответ, уткнулся лицом в его волосы и кажется это было именно то, что нужно ему после этих пяти изматывающих игр. 

Стивен прервал их объятие первым. Он отодвинулся и Оскар разжал руки, выпуская его. Удивительно, что их ставшие слишком близкими отношения ничего не изменили в Рифте. Оскар все ждал, когда у них начнутся проблемы вместе играющих парочек, вроде миссплеев или тупого жертвования друг ради друга вместо игры на команду, но, наверное, высокий уровень ответственности про игроков автоматически их обнулял. Прямо как вступление в команду рукис все твои былые славные заслуги.

\- Я знаю, что тебя это все все равно расстроило. Пусть и на минуту, и ты быстро взял себя в руки, но я ведь знаю тебя, Оскар. И ты прав - я разозлился. Я до сих пор злюсь, потому что я всегда знал, что вернусь на Ворлдс снова. Я сделал все, чтобы так и вышло. Поэтому я здесь. Но... - Стивен мотнул головой, делая паузу, - Даже если мы проиграем в этот раз, то я хочу вернуться на Ворлдс снова с  _ этой  _ командой. И я хочу вернуться на следующий сплит с тобой. И нам не надо будет больше ничего и никому доказывать. Мы доказали все еще тогда, когда получили первый сид. Я... Почему ты улыбаешься?

Вопрос застал его врасплох, но Оскара позабавило по-хорошему то, что вроде как признание Стивен умело замаскировал обычной игровой ерундой.

_ Но ты бы тоже хотел вернуться с ним. _

Он старался так далеко не загадывать, потому что игрок предполагает, а оффсезон - располагает, но Стивен всегда был слишком открыт в своих желаниях (и поэтому в постели с ним было слишком хорошо), но закрыт в том, что касалось его чувств и в этом они тоже были чрезвычайно похожи.

И это было самый близкий из всех возможных вариантов признаний, который Оскар от него мог получить.

_ Пока. _

Поэтому он коснулся щеки Стивена своей ладонью и сказал в ответ:

\- Мы вернемся вместе. Обязательно.

Жалюзи на балконной двери все еще были закрыты. Когда он поцеловал Стивена, тот обнял его рукой за шею, отвечая торопливо на поцелуй, притягивая к себе ближе и крепче, и Оскар заставил себя не смотреть на дверь в этот момент. Заставил себя закрыть глаза и не думать ни о чем хотя бы несколько следующих мгновений.

И с помощью Стивена у него это прекрасно получилось.

  
  
  
  



End file.
